


Forsaking Royalty

by GamerGirlC3



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Suikoden IV, Suikoden V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGirlC3/pseuds/GamerGirlC3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince has grown a strong disdain for the Queendom of Falena because the death of his parents was due to the ruthless politics of his country. When a new enemy threatens Falena, will the Prince sacrifice his homeland just to save his beloved sister or will he stop himself from becoming a villain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaking Royalty

**Author's** **Note: Events take place after the "Good Ending" in Suikoden V. My version of the Prince is much bolder and somewhat cynical due to his experiences from the war.  As a forewarning: I've decided to keep true to the 'Tragic Hero" theme in the series, therefore the Prince goes through some pretty "dark" situations in the upcoming chapters . Right now I'm experimenting with the platform of "archiveofourown", if I'm not fond of it then I'll continue to post on fanfiction.net here:<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11672786/1/Forsaking-Royalty>  
**

**Here's a summary of the ending of Suikoden V: After the Sun Rune is returned and the war ends, Queen Lymsleia consolidates royal power and dissolves the Senate to prevent any new Godwin's or Barrows from gaining power just as Sialeeds had intended. Instead of a Senate, the new queen creates a parliament with elected representatives from the towns and gives the beavers and the dwarves a voice in government. The Falenans have been ardently working for over 7 months to rebuild their country to its former glory. Lymsleia has even established peace with Armes, it seems she has filled her mother's void quite nicely and handles her duties as a Queen effortlessly. She is also planning to have an "official" coronation since the last one was held under unjust terms.**

* * *

 

Lymsleia Falenas sits at the Queens Throne, surrounded by several people.

Luserina: It appears that the senate has accepted its dissolution.

Lym: Great news!

Raja: Replacing the senate with a parliament with representatives from each town…Sounds like hard work! I bet those dwarves are going to be stubborn!

Lym (firmly): I don't care! They are Falenans also, so they need to be a part of it.

Luserina: Absolutely! After what Lord Godwin tried to do, the dwarves and beavers will always have a voice.

Miakis: And we can't forget the Princess' official coronation ceremony!

Lym: I'm ready anytime! It doesn't have to be a big whoop, you know.

Haswar: No, no, that just won't do, little Lym! Such things must be done properly, lest we be mocked by other nations.

Shula: An official peace envoy will be arriving from Armes in the next few days. The Sun Palace must be spotless upon their arrival. And there's no time to waste, is there?

Lym: I just hope Blade will make it back in time to welcome them, speaking of which ...Where is that brother of mine when I really need him? !

* * *

 

 

 

 

Prince Blade Falenas, Lyon, and Georg stand on the hilltop gazing down upon Ceras Lake where his castle emulates the city of Atlantis.

Georg: Are you sure about this?

Georg looks at Blade and Blade nods his head in an affirming manner.

Georg: Well then, looks like I was actually able to keep my promise to Ferid.

Georg removes his eye patch, revealing a completely intact eye. Meanwhile Blade and Lyon look at him in shock.

Lyon: Georg! Your eye!

George: Ah, yes, my eye…Well I was injured in battle long ago, as I said. But I didn't lose my eyesight. I can see just fine…The eye patch was just to remind myself to never get overconfident.

Lyon: Are you serious?! Why didn't you ever tell us?

Georg (laughing): Don't be mad!

Lyon (frustrated): Oohhh!

Georg: Oh by the way Prince Blade…I've decided to leave Falena.

Blade: That's a good decision; everyone needs a vacation at some point, especially after considering everything that has happened recently.

Georg (sternly): It's no vacation; I'm leaving for good.

Blade (acting disappointed): Ugh you never could take a joke.

George (chuckling): You weren't joking.

Blade (smirks): Okay maybe I wasn't… (Seriously) but I just think you're being too hasty about your decision to leave.

Georg: What? You got a better idea?

Blade: Yes, stay here and work with me to destroy this farce! I want everyone to know your side of the story. Perhaps they would be more forgiving if they knew the truth.

Georg: No matter the circumstances, the fact remains that I killed the Queen…You know I can't remain in this country after such an act.

Blade (sighs): Everyone here is going to hate you but they don't even realize that you're the one who saved their lives... I guess real heroes are never made public.

Georg (chuckles): Look at Mr. Humble over here trying to give me all the credit.

Blade looks at him curiously.

Georg: Blade, you had just as much to do with saving them as I did, actually even more so. You're country needed help and you stepped up to the plate instead of backing down like anyone else would've did. Our victory was possible only because of you, you're the one who got everyone together to fight for a just cause and that means you are the real hero, kid. Your parents would be really proud of you.

Blade just looks away. It's obvious that he disagrees with Georg's statement.

Blade: I don't know Georg. Now that I've gotten a real taste of what it's like to serve the people, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep putting their best interests above everything else… It's as though the very thought of it burdens me … That's why I don't think I'm cut out to be the Commander of the Queen's knight, it'd be better if I chose someone else for the position..

Lyon: Nonsense, you're perfect for the role! Stop doubting yourself. As Georg said, you led us to victory. The people trust you, the Queen's Knights trust you and most importantly Her Majesty trusts you!

Blade: Yes, I realize that...it's just sometimes …I don't trust myself.

Georg: I know that feeling well. The way you handle it, is by sticking close to the people that you care about and they'll never let you fall off the right path.

Blade kept silent and nodded, affirming his understanding of Georg's words.

Georg: So is that the end of that or do you really want me to spend my last day here arguing with you?

Lyon lets out a laugh and a smirk crosses Blade's face.

Blade (smirks): Depends…Are you going to change your mind about leaving?

Georg (sternly): No

Blade: Well, I guess that's the end of that.

The group laughs and then suddenly a thought pops into Blade's mind and he turns to Lyon.

 

 

Blade: Lyon, have you ever thought about leaving Falena?

The random question threw Lyon off a little but she still tried to answer it.

Lyon: Not really… Everything that I cherish was given to me right here in Falena. I met his Majesty Ferid, Her Majesty Arshtat, Princess Lymsleia, The Queen's Knights… and you, Your Highness-

Blade: I've already told you that you no longer have to call me that-

Lyon: Forgive me but I refuse to do so, even if you do plan on going through with it and making it official.

Blade hopelessly sighs.

Lyon: As I was saying...you're all very dear to me; the only true family I've ever had and for that reason I've never even thought about leaving Falena.

Blade (smiles): Of course.

Blade then chuckles to himself.

Blade: You and Lym always make me feel like such a rebel for my desires.

Lyon (shocked): H-his Highness desires to l-leave Falena?!

Blade: No, not leaving per se but…. I have thought about taking a brief vacation and ultimately return home... I mean, I've been living a completely sheltered lifestyle since the day I was born, that castle has always been a sugar-coated prison to me. I…wanted to broaden my horizons; I wanted to learn from other countries and their people.

Lyon notices that Blade has spoken in the past tense and she becomes concerned.

Lyon: Do you mean that you no longer yearn for that?

Blade: Well…not exactly but I…I've been so busy helping Lym rebuild the Queendom … and… (he looks away solemnly)…what if something were to happen to her while I was away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Lyon (thoughtfully): Well… When you put it like that, perhaps it would be best if you did take a trip away from Falena, and don't worry about Her Majesty, the Queen's Knights will protect her.

Blade looks at Lyon in shock.

Blade: Well, you certainly changed your attitude rather quickly…

He waits for Lyon to explain her statement but he notices her hesitation.

Blade: Lyon, you're opinion is as dear to me as my own sister's. In fact, you practically are my sibling so there's no need to bite your tongue in front me. Go on.

Blade's words ease Lyon's apprehension.

Lyon: It's just that I've… noticed that there has been a slight change in your overall demeanor. You have no interest in doing activities that you once found pleasurable. And you spend most of your time in your father's study. I fear that the recent events have taken more of a toll on you than you let on…And I just want you to continue doing whatever will make you happy.

There is a brief pause as Blade reflects on Lyon's statement.

Blade: Lyon, I'm sorry for worrying you… I suppose there is some legitimacy to your concerns…. I haven't really been acting like myself recently but just give me some time to readjust. And please consider that I'm still in the process of transitioning into all of my new responsibilities as Commander of the Queen's Knights. I have some really big shoes to fill, same thing goes for Lym. My mother and father are not easy acts to follow.

Lyon is still concerned because she thinks that Blade is holding back from expressing how he really feels but she nods understandably and so does Georg.

 

 

Georg: I see, well I'm sure you two are gonna do a great job.

Blade: Thanks. That really means a lot coming from you.

Georg: Well, I really should be on my way.

Lyon: Georg, take care okay?

Blade: Ditto, old man.

Georg: Thanks, you two do the same.

* * *

 

Back at the Queens Throne, Luserina is finishing up her report to Lym.

Luserina: The policies of the new parliament are supported by a majority of the citizens.

Lym: I see, thank you.

Luserina: But there's one more thing ….

Lym: Yes?

Luserina: Among our people, there's an ever increasing hope that you'll get married soon…

Lym grumbles.

Miakis: It's not easy being so beloved, is it?

Lym: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Miakis (smiling):Don't be ridiculous!

Lym (firmly): I've decided that there will be no more Sacred Games. I'll choose my own husband.

Miakis (shocked): Your Majesty?

Before Lym can respond, Queen's Knight: Galleon announces the arrival of the person who just walked in the room.

Galleon: His Royal Highness Prince Blade has returned!

Blade and Lyon enter the room and walk towards the group. The moment Lym sees Blade her face lights up and just as she is about to run towards her brother she starts to think that such an action probably wouldn't be appropriate since she was trying to fit the image of a Queen. Miakis immediately notices her hesitation and decides to do something about it.

Miakis (acting surprised): Oh my, I wonder how the Prince will feel about returning home without receiving a hug from his dear sister…Well, I guess that's what happens when a Princess becomes a Queen. She can't be seen doing such frivolous things. Perhaps, we should hire a "replacement" sister who can accommodate these matters. What do you think Your Majesty?

Lym immediately becomes enraged at the thought.

Lym: I think that's the most ridiculous idea you've ever had Miakis! Blade doesn't need a replacement sister when he has a perfectly good one right here. Besides, Mother used to hug Blade all the time whenever he returned from a journey. It didn't matter if she was a Queen; she simply wanted to give affection to her son. So what's wrong with a sister showing affection for her brother?

Miakis: Well, when you put it like that Your Majesty, nothing is wrong with it.

Lym (assured): Exactly!

Just then Blade & Lyon finally reach the group.

Lymsleia (happily): Blade! Lyon! Welcome home! I'm so glad that you're back!

Lym then stretches her arms out and embraces Blade in a hug without any qualms whatsoever. Blade gladly returns the hug and Miakis starts grinning because her mission had been accomplished.

Blade: It's good to be back. Did I miss anything important?

Miakis: Not really Prince, in fact, we were just blathering on about how the Queen has just decided to get married!

Miakis deviously looks at Blade anticipating to see him riled up and she succeeds quite effortlessly.

Blade (shocked): She's going to do what?!

Lym (alarmed): That's not the whole story! Miakis stop trying to mislead my brother!

Miakis (acting innocent): But Your Majesty, I wasn't trying to be misleading! The Prince just didn't give me the chance to finish!

Lym (irritated): Well, hurry up and finish then!

 

Miakis smiles and turns towards Blade.

Miakis: As I was saying Prince, the Queen has decided to get married by choosing her own husband and therefore she will be disbanding the Sacred Games.

Blade looks genuinely pleased to hear this news.

Blade: I never did approve of men fighting over my sister like she's some trophy to be won and put on the shelf… So I'm glad to be rid of it…

Then a thought suddenly occurs to him and it tones down his happy demeanor and he mutters under his breath.

Blade (resentfully): The lesser of two evils…is still evil though.

Lym: And just what is that supposed to mean?

Blade looks away and snarls because he didn't want his sister to hear that last part. He could see that his frankness was about to cause trouble as it always did so he tried to defuse the situation.

Blade: Nothing. Just forget I said anything.

Lym (stubbornly): I most certainly will not!

Blade lets out a defeated sigh because he knew how stubborn Lym could be. So he decided to tell her what was on his mind.

Blade: Well…I was curious as to how you're going to choose your future husband?

Lym: What do you mean?

Blade: I mean...are you going to choose a man you love or one that would suit a Queen?

Lym: What kind of man suits a Queen?

Blade: One that the citizens deem appropriate.

Lym: Why must the two be separate? Can't the man I love also be someone who the citizens would be pleased with?

Blade: Are we in some sort of fairytale?

Lym slightly scowls at Blade's sly remark.

Lym: Do you insist on being bothersome just as soon as you walk through the door?

Blade: I'm not intentionally trying to be a nuisance.

Lym: Perhaps you should make your intentions clearer then.

Blade ignores her request and instead asks her a question.

Blade: What if you fell in love with a foreigner?

Lym sighs because she knew where this was going but she decided to play along anyway.

Lym: What's so wrong about that? Mother fell in love with a foreigner.

Blade: Exactly! And we can't have another barbarian living within the Palace walls.

Lym (not impressed): Speaking ill of father? Have you no shame?

Blade: But Lym these words aren't mine … I'm simply articulating the thoughts of the people.

Lym: No, what you're doing is using is hyperbole to prove a point.

Blade lets out a defeated sigh.

Blade: Perhaps I am…But answer me this: What will you do if the citizens don't approve of the man you love? Will you immediately discard him and settle for the person they favor you to marry?

This time Lym is the one who lets out a defeated sigh because she already knew the answer to that: Whatever was best for Falena was best for her. Blade inherently knew this answer too which is probably why the whole thing troubled him but Lym couldn't bring herself to say it aloud for the fear of discouraging him even more.

Lym: Blade…what do you want me to say?

Blade: I want you to say…. That you will marry a man you love, instead of one you have no affection for at all. I want you to be with someone who makes you happy.

There is a brief pause as Lym thinks about what Blade says and then she speaks.

Lym: Very well then. I will try my best to do that only if you can be a proper role model and lead by example.

Blade: What does that mean?

Lym: Once you find a woman who makes you happy then marry her no matter who she is and I will do what you ask.

Blade: I'm not naïve enough to think that I can get away with that. At least one of us will have to marry off to enhance political relations with another country. I rather it'd be me.

Kyle: But Blade, you can't get married yet; you still haven't had any real fun. There's so many girls out there to-

Kyle is cut off when Lyon surreptitiously hits him and glares meanly at him indicating that he should shut up right now.

Lym: Really Kyle, I know that you and Blade are close but nevertheless he is still a Prince and you should not address him in such a informal way, especially not in public.

Kyle has a puzzled look on his face since Blade has recently been encouraging people to talk to him without restraint, even more so since he planned on giving up his title. Kyle glances at Blade who in turn gives him a helpless look.

Kyle: Of course Your Majesty. It seems I have gotten beside myself please forgive-

Blade suddenly decides to step in to save his friend. He was going to sugarcoat the truth for now because he knew it would enrage his sister and he preferred for this matter to be handled privately with just the two of them.

Blade: Lym, Kyle has done nothing wrong. I've actually asked people to drop the formality when they're in my presence because it tends to create a more relaxed atmosphere. It's also a signal that I'm perfectly fine with them expressing themselves freely without the fear of being punished for their opinions.

Lym: Are you insinuating that I am NOT fine with that?

Blade (smirks): Not at all.

Lym: Good, because I take heed of mother and father's teachings just as well as you do.

Blade (smirks): Yes, I know that...It's just... (Sighs)... Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be treated normally, to have people to evaluate you by your personality instead of your heritage?

Of course, there were times when Lym had imagined what her life would be like if she wasn't born into royalty but instead of replying to her brother's question, Lym just sighs and looks to the side; she had no intention of answering because her response would only validate his argument. But Blade continues anyway.

Blade: Even you must grow weary of everyone holding their tongue in your presence or when they simply stop talking when you enter a room and then you're greeted by a bunch of fake smiles.

Lym: Well, those are just the toils that come with being Royalty, Blade. But I'm not going to let it stop me from fulfilling my duties and neither should you.

Blade: Should fulfilling my duty interfere with me having a fulfilling life? I wonder if I was any other person would I be forced to choose between the two.

Lym: Blade, the point that I'm trying to make is that you are NOT "any other person", you are the Prince of Falena and you should be honored that this duty has been bestowed upon you.

Blade (curiously): Honored?...(scoffs) For me... It's always been a burdensome role to play …I don't think I'll ever grow accustomed to it.

Lym: Life is like a hand of cards. You have to play the hand you're dealt and play it to the best of your ability. The rest is irrelevant…However, you can't win by simply folding…sometimes you have to take a chance.

Blade: Well, I've taken enough chances and I'm already planning to fold.

Lym's eyes become wide in shock. Blade cringes when he realizes what he just said; he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, it was one of his biggest vices.

Lym: Excuse me?

The Royal Advisor:Lucretia, realizes what is about to happen and tries to stop it.

Lucretia: Perhaps this conversation should be held elsewhere…at another time.

Blade has a relieved look on his face because he was grateful for Lucretia's intervention.

Blade: Yes… You're right, I have other matters to attend to anyway …so Lym, I'll come by your room and talk to you before dinner.

Blade turns to leave.

Lym: Don't you dare think for one second that you are getting away that easily… What did you mean by that statement?

Blade stops, turns around to thoughtfully look at his sister and realizes how much she has grown in such a quick period. She's doesn't falter when she administers her authority even towards him. He understands that she is exerting her independence and that she takes pride in the fact that she was "destined by birth" to become Queen. But Blade always considered himself "burdened by birth". They differed in so many ways yet they were still so close to each other, so he recognizes that he owes it to her to be truthful.

Blade: Kyle spoke to me that way not only because I asked him to… but also because he'll no longer be required to speak to me in other way since I plan to renounce my right as the "Prince of Falena".

There is a brief pause as Lym looks for him to continue…but he doesn't.

Lym: I don't find that funny at all…

Blade: I...don't expect you to… Because… I'm serious about this.

Lym stares at Blade blankly.

Lym: So this isn't joke...Alright then... So exactly when did you make your final decision to resign?

Blade: Not long before the war ended...

Lym knew that something big had to happen to make Blade finally act on his concealed desires so she wasn't going to let up.

Lym (firmly): Specifically.

Blade (sighs): My decision was made final after Lyon was critically injured just because she was trying to protect me. I refuse to have anyone else sacrifice themselves just because my last name holds significance. You don't realize how heavy of a burden that is to carry, until it happens to someone you care about.

Lym (empathizing): Even though I wasn't there, I'm sure it was a great ordeal for you and I was even saddened to hear of it but that is Lyon's duty as your bodyguard and I'm positive that she would have done the same thing even if it wasn't. And perhaps there would have been no need for Lyon to put herself in harms way if Sialeeds hadn't-

Lym stops speaking when Blade looks away in anger. Hearing the name of his dear Aunt Sialeeds only reminded him of how another person that he loved had been taken away from him by that pointless war which was started by power hungry nobles. Sialeeds had taken up the role of a villain in order to secretly help her niece and nephew, and even to contribute to the betterment of her country. Yet despite her true motives, the fact that she had been labeled as a traitor prevented her from being buried in the Royal Cemetery of the Sun Palace in Sol-Falena with her family. Lym decides to stray away from the subject.

Lym: You know what? I don't think this has anything to do with the war...While I'm sure it served as a catalyst for your decision... you've had an overwhelming desire to be... "normal", ever since you were a child.

Blade:You're right, I've never liked being a Prince and I'm sure I would have went through with this regardless if the war transpired.

Lym (unconvinced): Well, I'm having a hard time imagining you telling all of this to Mother and Father.

Blade: I admit that it would have been difficult and that's why I held off on telling them but I intended to eventually. And I'm sure Father wouldn't have made a big deal about it and it would've taken a little more effort to convince Mother but I would have been successful nonetheless.

Lym: No! Perhaps Father would have let you off the hook but Mother is a completely different story.

Blade: Well, the fact that she appointed me as an envoy proves that she was actually encouraging me to spread my wings.

Lym (annoyed): She only designated you as an envoy because she noticed that your wanderlust was dramatically increasing and she hoped it would be enough to satisfy your traveling desires. Even you were aware of that and you took it for everything it was worth. Don't play this game with me, Blade.

Blade briefly smirks because Lym was right. He was indeed just trying to spin things in his favor. He starts to respond but Lym cuts him off.

Lym: Mother also knew your rebelliousness would eventually escalate to this point but she never had any intention of entertaining it. In fact, she always said that this was just a phase you are going through and that you will eventually grow out of it … I'm sure she's right.

Blade: If you want to continue thinking that then so be it... But I intend to stick to my decision...I truly believe that in time you will realize that things are better this way.

She looks at Blade with an intense glare.

Lym (angered): By abandoning your birthright, you also abandon me in the process. Do you really intend to do that to me just when I need you the most?!

Blade: Don't think of it like that because you and I are bound by something much more valuable than a prestigious title...So relieving myself of being a Prince has NO effect whatsoever on my relationship with you because I am always going to be there for you and stick by your side no matter what.

Lym: Shouldn't that also apply to your country.

Blade (revolted): Such endearment cannot be shown towards something so parasitic.

Lym (sighs): So this is what it's come to? You now perceive our homeland as analogous to a parasite. Nothing seems outlandish to you about your comparison?

Blade: No, in fact, I can't think of a term more fitting because despite my best efforts to keep this country from falling into despair, it has done nothing for me except take away the people I care for the most. How could I possibly be concerned for a country that will deem me as expendable at any given moment?

Lym (shocked): How could you say something like that? The citizens adore you and due to your recent victories they consider you a valuable protector of the land.

Blade (sarcastically): That's funny because not too long ago, I was worthless to your "citizens". And to them, the only thing I was good for was waving to crowds at parades and marrying off for political gain.

Lym: Why would you think that?

Blade: Oh look at whose playing games now! (sighs) Don't patronize me, Lym…This is not the first time you've heard of such things!

Lym: But "such things" are in the past and have been well forgotten. Your valor has made the citizens see you for who you really are…And they have come to admire you just as I do. You're their Hero.

Blade flinches from hearing that word again: Hero. And he looks at Lym seriously.

Blade (unconvinced): You of all people should know that the citizens' opinions fluctuate as often as the tides do… But they can save their drivel attitudes for someone else because I've never been their Hero. Sure, I may have rescued them from the Godwin's tyranny but that was purely a byproduct of my effort of just trying to save you. And from what I've experienced, the people's definition of a Hero is someone who they stand to benefit from … but their gain was my loss ...And I refuse to let them keep winning if that means I always have to lose...If that's the case, then I don't ever want to be their Hero.

There is a brief pause as Blade and Lym stare at each other. Lym is blown away by Blade's confession. She thought she knew her brother in every possible way but the things that left his mouth were completely foreign to her. She couldn't believe he actually felt that way. She didn't know what to say to him, she just wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible before he said anything else that would hurt her.

Lym: Well, it seems you have everything figured out.

Lym gets up from her throne and starts to walk away.

 

Blade (puzzled): T-that's it? That's all you have to say?

Lym: Honestly, I don't know what to say to you. What you've said has made me realize that I don't know you as well as I think I do. I've never in my life expected you to say such a thing.

Blade looks away in an ashamed manner. He then regains his composure.

Blade: I understand but I just don't want to leave it like this. I would like to speak with you later so that we can put aside our discrepancies and move on cordially. (Jokingly) Surely you can still make time for me. After all, even after I'm not a Prince anymore I'll still be your brother.

Blade's attempt to recapture a pleasant atmosphere fails tremendously. His statement then undesirably warps into a question as Lym completely ignores him and exits the room in an angered manner. Miakis hurries after Lym with a worried expression on her face. When they have left the room there is an awkward silence.

Kyle: Uh…Sorry Blade…I just thought she already knew.

Lucretia: You really must be careful of what you say around others but this is not your fault, Her Majesty should have been the first to know.

Blade: I was planning to discuss it with her in private but I just haven't had the time.

Lucretia: Perhaps you should have tried a little harder.

Blade sighs and gives a defeated look, acknowledging that Lucretia is right.

Lyon: Maybe you should go check on her.

Blade: No, not right now. I'm just going to let her cool off for awhile…

Blade turns to leave.

Lyon: Where are you off to?

Blade: I have a meeting with Jeane and Zerase and I'm already running late.

Kyle immediately becomes excited from hearing Jeane's name.

 

Kyle: Jeane is here?!...Uh don't you want me to come along and keep you company.

Blade (sternly): No, I'll be fine by myself.

Kyle (whining): Do you always have to ruin my fun?

Blade smirks, shakes his head and leaves.


End file.
